


Holding your hand - drabble

by Perpetualxlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetualxlight/pseuds/Perpetualxlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After searching for so long, after wanting – needing, to have Riku next to him. Sora didn't want to be anywhere else but at the boy's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding your hand - drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Takes place shortly after returning to the Islands at the end of KH2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

xxx

After searching for so long, after wanting – needing, to have Riku next to him. Sora didn't want to be anywhere else but at the boy's side.

Reaching beneath the blanket that covered them both, Sora searched for his best friend's hand. Finding it quickly, he intertwined their fingers.

The warmth of Riku's hand brought a smile to the young keyblader's face. He's held this hand countless times and now, just like in the past, this hand brings him so much comfort.

Curling his body around their joined hands, the brunet moved in closer to the boy next to him.

'How hard did I look for you? How much did I miss you?'

He always believed as long as Riku was with him, as long as they were together, then there was nothing to fear. Nothing could hurt them if they were next to each other but when they needed the other the most, they were torn apart.

'Riku. I missed you so, so much.'

At that time, Sora hadn't known if he was ever going to see Riku again. Hadn't known if Riku was safe, or if he was even alive. The fear of that being a possibility ate away at him throughout his journey and sleepless nights were a common occurrence.

It was during this time that Sora finally understood the extent of the feelings that he held for his best friend. The warmth that would flood his chest every time Riku would grab a hold of his hand, the longing he had to see the silver haired boy again. It was more than just friendship.

'So much more...'

Giving a gentle squeeze, Sora brought the older boy's hand up to rest against his cheek. 'I love you, I love you so much, Riku.'

END


End file.
